The Trials of Hermione Granger, 20 years old
by MissGemina
Summary: Ok....this is the life of a 20 y/o Mione
1. Chapter 1

Please Review!!! Come on....Just Read and Review...and I'll review your stories for you.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters in HP. They belong to JKR.

"Um...Ginny?" asked Hermione, staring directly at Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah?" asked Ginny in return, barely looking up from her magazine.

"I-I've got a new job..."

Ginny leapt up at the news. "That's excellent, Hermione! Why are you so depressed about it?"

"B-Because the job...I'm a manager at Malfoy Corporations."

Ginny blanched. "Hermione!"

"I had no choice...I was unemployed for six months, Ginny!"

"Don't you have a bit of sense left in you?" asked a suddenly furious Ginny.

"No," said Hermione, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. "No."


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review!!! Come on....Just Read and Review...and I'll review your stories for you.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters in HP. They belong to JKR.

The next morning, Hermione decided that she wanted to make a good first impression at work. She pulled on a black suit and tied up her wild hair in a neat ponytail with the help of some Muggle gel. After checking that she was neat and tidy, she apparated to the headquarters of Malfoy Corporations.

The building was beautiful and the black glass panels gave it a sort of dark elegance. Hermione took a deep breath and walked in.

Witches and wizards, all dressed executive-style, were rushing around with thick scrolls in their arms and others were setting off FlyNotes. The FlyNotes, another of George and Ron's products, flew effortlessly from one room to another. Hermione stood staring at the chandeliers on the beautiful ceiling.

"So you're the new Employee Recruitment Manager? Follow me," said a hassled-looking secretary.

Hermione nodded and followed her. "Here you go," said the secretary, leading Hermione to a room. "Room 203, the office of the Employee Recruitment Manager. Good luck, Have a nice day!"

The secretary said this in a very robotlike manner and Hermione laughed inwardly at her. "How much training did Malfoy give these people?"

The secretary replied, to Hermione's surprise: "Two months of service training and six months of a course on etiquette and another three weeks of typing and filing lessons, ma'am!"

Hermione was shocked that the secretary could read her mind. "I'm a Legilimens, Miss Granger," said the secretary with a wink and she left the room, leaving a very dazed Hermione.

Suddenly, a FlyNote soared into the room and hit Hermione on the head. "OW!!!" she yelled. However, she composed herself and read the note. "_Please see me in the meeting room. -Draco Malfoy, President, Malfoy Corporations."_

She sighed and stood up. She apparated to the Meeting Room and was there in a second, facing Malfoy and a group of his subordinates.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review!!! Come on....Just Read and Review...and I'll review your stories for you.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters in HP. They belong to JKR.

"Um...hello?" said Hermione tentatively.

"Finally!" said one of the subordinates, an old bearded wizard, and he motioned for everyone to sit down.

Malfoy smiled as he sat down. Hermione tried to look away, muttering the words "Ferret" and "Disgusting" interchangeably.

"Hello," said Malfoy, "Today we are here to discuss some issues." He shot another glance at Hermione, who rapidly looked at the floor.

"Miss Granger here," he continued, ignoring Hermione's awkward face,"Is new here. She is our new Employee Recruitment Manager." He shot another look at Hermione, who turned red.

Two of the witches whispered something to each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up, you two!" said Malfoy harshly, staring angrily at them. They quickly stopped their irritating behaviour and looked extremely awkward.

"The first issue..."

After an hour of discussing new work policies and everybody getting to know Hermione the meeting was dismissed. Hermione couldn't help noticing how different Malfoy looked from his Hogwarts years. He had given up the habit of slicking back his hair, and now they were silky, shiny, natural.

"What are you thinking, Hermione?" she thought, "He's MALFOY!!!"

Draco Malfoy whirled around on the spot to face her. "Well, Granger," he said, "Enjoy your job here...and I hope you won't have any difficulties."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her new boss.

"That's not very polite, Granger," sneered Malfoy, with his old look instantly re-appearing in front of Hermione. He strutted out of the room looking very important.

"So he hasn't changed at all," said Hermione softly to herself as she walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review!!! Come on....Just Read and Review...and I'll review your stories for you.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters in HP. They belong to JKR.

(I hope I haven't made them too OOC)

That night, after a long day of filing and making the office feel like a decent working space, Hermione apparated to Ginny's apartment.

"Oh, hello," said Ginny sarcastically. She opened the door for Hermione.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny ignored her. "I bet Malfoy charmed your socks off, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't! Ginny, will you get your facts right? And can you please be more practical?" Hermione laughed. "Me? Get charmed by MALFOY?"

"I bet you loved it, didn't you, having him wrapped around your little finger," said Ginny nonchalantly, her eyes rolling.

Scanning the room, Hermione noticed several empty bottles of Firewhisky. So Ginny _was_ drunk.

"Ginny, you're drunk," said Hermione.

"I would never be!" said Ginny, picking up a half empty bottle. She poured the contents down her throat.

"No, Ginny!"

Ginny collapsed into a chair, her arms splayed open. She started snoring. Hermione saw a note clutched inside her right hand. It read:

_Ginny,_

_I don't think our relationship will last. We are just not made for each other, Ginny. I don't see myself loving you anymore. I don't think you still treasure me either. So I have decided to leave you for the better of both of us. Don't be angry with me. If it helps, I'm now going out with Lavender Brown. Please understand, Ginny!_

_Harry_

Hermione was outraged. How dare Harry leave Ginny like that! Reading the note again, she decided it was the most insensitive note a man could write. It was so...explicit! He didn't even apologise but instead told Ginny that Lavender Brown was better than her!

Hermione didn't like Lavender very much, to be honest-but this was just going overboard! She made a mental note to owl Harry and get him to apologize to Ginny. How could Harry do such a thing? She decided to drag Ginny to the bed and give her a comfortable sleeping environment so that she could sleep properly for a night.

After accomplishing this seemingly impossible feat (Hermione wasn't that strong and Ginny wasn't that light), Hermione decided to go to sleep herself.

Ginny had sheltered her for six months when she had lost a job and was evicted. Ginny had paid her expenses and gave her food, even helped her find a job when she had time. Ginny had done so much for Hermione-and yet she was met by such horrible luck. Hermione felt very sorry for her, and because she felt horrible that she could not do anything to help she fell asleep only at 2am.

The next morning, Hermione went off to work, leaving Ginny to sleep. Malfoy crashed into her as she walked to her office. "Malfoy! I mean...Sir!" she yelled in outrage, and the two giggly witches started whispering again. Malfoy smiled at her, a dazzling, blinding perfect smile and he walked off, swishing his robes behind him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

However, before she could get down to work she was interrupted by the secretary. "I think he likes you, ma'am, if it isn't too much for me to say," the secretary told her while giving her a cup of coffee. "I'll need to see Mr. Malfoy now," the secretary said with a wink and she left.

Hermione sighed. Why did everyone think that she liked Malfoy and Malfoy liked her?

Again, however, as she was about to get down to work someone knocked on the door...


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review!!! Come on....Just Read and Review...and I'll review your stories for you.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters in HP. They belong to JKR.

(I hope I haven't made them too OOC)

She approached the door very, very cautiously.

Was it Harry? No, it couldn't be Harry, he would be busy.

Was it Ron? No, it DEFINITELY couldn't be Ron; he would never come all the way to see her.

Was it...(Hermione dared herself to think) Malfoy?

Instantly, Hermione slapped herself. No, it couldn't be Malfoy-why was she considering that possibility anyway? She had been thinking very strangely. Trying to think logically, she attributed it to the stress of having to adapt to a new environment at work.

Still, the door had to be opened.

Slowly, silently, she opened it. To her relief, it wasn't Malfoy, but a squat little wizard with a dark black moustache. "Miss Granger!" he chirped, clearly delighted. "You can't believe how embarrased I was, knocking on every door to find you!"

"Um...so what do you have to tell me?"

"Well, you have a Valentine!" he said quite honestly.

"It's July!"

"Never mind, you still have a Valentine. And now I shall sing it-"

Hermione gasped. "NO!" she screamed at the little wizard, who was shocked at the sudden outburst. "I mean, I'm not in the mood now. Could you like...give it to me?"

The little wizard thought for a moment, before saying: "Well, Miss Granger, I work as a Valentine Delivery-Wizard. I have to deliver them. However, in this situation," he thought again for a moment, furrowing his brows, "Yes, you can have the Valentine. The giver specially requested that I do whatever you say, ma'am."

"Err...good!" said Hermione, who was now looking very flustered, not to mention very red. The little wizard left, happy that he had done at least half of his job, and Hermione slumped into her chair. She started reading the Valentine.

_Roses are red,_

_And violets are blue _

_But only when you guess my name_

_Will I reveal myself to you_

It was a pretty one with a frilly lace border, and Hermione decided that she wanted to see what the real Valentine had to say. Work was already out of her mind by now.

"Ron?"

_Roses are red, _

_And violets are blue_

_You have guessed wrong_

_So I will not reveal it to you_

Hermione decided this was much more interesting than work. "Harry?"

The same message stayed.

"Neville?" She said this with a little laugh; she knew that Neville would never send a Valentine.

"Seamus?"

_Roses are red,_

_And violets are blue_

_You've guessed four times_

_Do you want a clue?_

"Yes," said Hermione clearly and loudly.

_The man who has sent this_

_Is now in his office_

_He likes you, dear witch,_

_And he can play Quidditch_

"Viktor?" Hermione said, full of delight. She had missed him since they broke up in fifth year due to an argument over Harry's sanity.

_Bulgarians are clever_

_And they've got the looks_

_But he doesn't fancy_

_A woman with books_

"Oh." Hermione said in a small, disappointed voice. Logic, she thought, LOGIC!

She made a list of all the Quidditch players who knew her and started reading all their names out.

Half an hour of "Cormac Mclaggen" and "Oliver Wood" later, she was finally starting to get annoyed. Then she decided to read the last two on her list.

"Marcus Flint?" she said, dreading the worst.

_This Marcus in question_

_Is not the sender of this_

_Think of the last man_

_Keep guessing, please!_

The last name on her list, written in cursive, was _draco malfoy. _

Hermione gasped. Why hadn't she thought of that obnoxious Slytherin? He would be in his office(probably snogging another witch) and he could play Quidditch!

Was it him? Hermione held her breath and said: "Draco Malfoy?"


End file.
